Broken Society
by kamikai-bunny
Summary: A behind the camera look at the Digimon and Pokemon world. Warning: Small hints of yaoi and yuri FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

"Pikachu, use quick attack on Exeggutor!" said the boy in the red shirt and blue jeans. The yellow rodent shouted "Pika!" as it ran towards what looked like a tropical plant with eggs instead of coconuts. The yellow rat ran with increasing speed, with a big streak of electricity flowed behind him, slamming into the egg creature's belly. The Exeggutor fell onto his back, rolling into the bushes. Pikachu smiled as the boy ran over and picked him up.

"Whoa Pikachu, you did a good job at defeating Exeggutor!" shouted Ash as he petted and rubbed the yellow rodent's fur.

"Pika!" chirped Pikachu in a high voice.

"Wow Ash! I'm surprised you were able to defeat Exeggutor with one hit!" said Brock as he approached the battle scene.

"Yeah Ash, you really did a good job!" said Misty, putting a hand onto Ash's shoulder.

"It just goes to show that training is the key to success!" said Ash.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu. Brock, Misty, and Ash laughed as the sun set over the horizon.

"CUT!"

A whistle blew somewhere in the background. The sound microphone came down from its place above the stage. The Exeggutor stood up and took of its giant palm tree mask, revealing a man with a burly mustache. Different crewmembers ran onto the stage picked the fake plants and trees while other member of the crew took apart the background. Ash and Brock jumped down from the stage while pikachu and Misty took the stairs. The four of them walked past the director and towards the back of the studio. They walked through a door into a little room with a small red couch, a television, a table with two chairs, and a small fridge positioned in the corner. Misty wiggled out of her red suspenders and let them hang down by her waist. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out three beers. She handed one to Brock, who was taking off his green vest and she took the other two with her as she went to sit in a chair at a small table by the wall. She twisted open her beer bottle and took a big swig while she leaned back in her chair. Ash walked over to the wall and turned a switch, which turned on the fan above the room. He then sat down in the seat across from Misty.

"Where's my beer?" asked Ash, in a lighter voice than the character he played. Misty took another swig before slamming the beer down on the table.

"I didn't get you one. So quit your bitching, Miko." said Misty as she raised the bottle to her lips once again.

"Kian, there's a reason why guys won't come near you...it's your mouth." said "Ash" as he took the second beer that sat on the table. "Misty" glared at him, then continued to finish off her beer. Across the room, on the couch, "Brock" was taking sips of his beer while the yellow rodent was drinking water from a silver dish that had the letters "Kodo" across it. "Brock" put his beer down on the floor and took a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket. He got up and dug into the couch, looking for the lighter he left there earlier. Once he found it, he lit a cigarette and popped it into his mouth. The lucid smell filled the room, like a snake slithering through the sand. Miko turned around and shouted at the brown hair teen.

"Hey! You know you're not supposed to smoke in here! Take that shit outside Joiku!"

"Oh please, Miko. You smoke in here all the time!"

"Yea, but the stuff I smoke doesn't smell like shit! Now take that stuff somewhere else!" Miko said covering his nose. Joiku stood up and walked out the room. He slammed the door so hard that the fan stopped moving for a second, and then started up again. The noise of the slamming door made "Pikachu" stur and stopped him from drinking his water. Kian looked down out of the corner of her eye and threw her empty beer bottle into the trash can behind her. She bent over and petted the yellow rodent.

"Aww Kudo...let's get that crap off of you..." she said as she reached down and proceed to fumble with the rodent's lighting bolt shaped tale.

She unlatched something underneath the tail and the whole lighting bolt piece came off, as if it wasn't real. What lay underneath the thunderbolt was a yellow tail that resembled that of a dog. Kian then took off the pointy ears and the bright red circles off the yellow rodent's face. The only thing left was a weird looking yellow puppy. Kian picked up the weird dog and nuzzled it on the nose. The dog made a loud bark that sounded like it was saying "Pika!"

"Aww..too bad we have to get a new dog soon. The director says we have too replace Kudo when he gets too old. I think we should keep him. He's been playing Pikachu for so long, he's like apart of the family. What do you think Miko?"

"I don't really care. I'm tired of having to hug that mutt. He's going to die of old age anyway. Plus this show is just stupid."

"So why did you audition for it? You knew when you read the script for Ash that the company would squeeze it for everything it's worth. We have a tv series, dozen of toys, and even video games made after us! Why do you keep on bitching?

"Yea whatever...I think I'm going for a walk. " Miko said as he got up from his chair. He took his keys out of his pocket and walked out of the door. Kian nuzzled the dog once more.

"Where do you think he's going? Well I just hope he come back...we have to film the next scene." Kudo barked once more. Kian put the dog down and sat back in her chair. She took out her hair band and let down her auburn colored hair. "I wish I had another beer..." she said out loud, even though no one was around to here except Kudo.

Miko walked through the large doors of the studio opening and out onto the sidewalk. The sun was now setting on the backdrop of the fall sky. In the distant, Miko could see the tall buildings hovering over downtown Osaka. The trees around the studio were dancing in the wind, dropping orange colored leaves throughout the area. Next to him stood Joiku, blowing smoke into the chilly air.

"Where the hell are you going? he asked, crossing his arms across his orange shirt. His tanned dark skin looked out of place against the pale bricks that made up the wall around the studio His brown cigarette sat still on his bottom lip while he talked.

"I'm going to my apartment. I'll be back."

"Yeah, well hurry up. I think the director wants to start soon. Oh and tell Tai I said hi. Plus pick me up some cigarettes while you're gone!" Joiku yelled while Miko walked down the street. Miko was at the point of turning the corner, but he suddenly stopped. He ran back and took off his cap. He threw it towards Joiku, who caught it before it hit the floor.

"Hold that. I don't want anyone to recognize me. Plus Joiku, his name isn't Tai. It's Huro." Miko said with a smile. Miko turned around and made his way back down the street.

Miko continued to walk until he stopped in front of a brick wall. Miko took out one of his keys and unlocked the metal gate that led to an apartment complex. Miko walked to front door and walked inside. A man in a formal suit at the front desk recognized him and smiled as Miko crossed the lobby.

"How was work today Miko?" asked the man.

"Tough. Today I had to defeat an "Exeggutor". The imagination of those directors..." The two laughed and smirked as Miko waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"So how's you're job going?" Miko asked the man.

"Uhh...not bad. I can't complain. Guess who came down here complaining about a hole in the wall she created? Hinata! I swear that bitch always seems to break something. Doesn't she play on a some type of show like yours?"

"You mean Digimon? Yeah, she plays a character named Mimi. I guess she's a little different in real life." replied Miko. The two chuckled until a loud bell was sounded. The elevator doors opened and Miko said his good bye to the man.

He walked inside and pushed the number seven on the elevator panel. The metallic doors closed and the elevator was propelled upward. Another bell was sounded and the doors open to a narrow hallway filled with wooden doors on both sides. A velvet carpet painted the floor of the hallway, bringing color to the bland white walls. Miko walked up to a door that read the numbers "328" in gold. He took out another set of keys from his front pocket and unlocked the door. He twisted the knob and walked pushed the door open. Inside, the room was a lot darker than the bright hallway. Dozen of clothes were positioned all over the place, including the dining room. Empty bottles and cans of different types of beer lay everywhere but in the trashcan. On the couch across from the TV, sat an older teen with spiky brown hair and dark coffee eyes. His green shirt and blue shorts were wrinkled and stained in several places. He turned his head and smirked as Miko entered closed the front door.

"Why are you home so early Huro? I thought you supposed to be at work today..." Miko asked, picking up clothes as he walked through the apartment.

"Hinata called me and told me there was no taping today. It feels good not to work today. I can just relax." Huro said putting his legs onto a small coffee table in front of him. Miko continued to pick up clothes off the floor and throw them into a closet. He then started to pace in and out of the kitchen and dining room, looking for something.

"Have you seen my pack of cigarettes? I got to run back to the studio soon."

"Nope."

"Ugh...I'll just buy some at the mini market on the corner." said Miko absently, drifting from room to room.

"Well can you leave twenty dollars on the countertop?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Can I get a kiss before you go?"

The room became still and silent. Nothing could be heard but the TV. An old episode of Digimon was playing. Miko could hear Huro's familiar voice filling the room from the TV speakers. Miko turned around and looked into Huro's dark bronze eyes. Miko was still trying to understand if he heard Huro correctly. His heart began to beat faster than usual. He could feel himself biting his lips even though he didn't remember doing so. He could feel his hands becoming sweaty from the keys he held. He was about to speak when Huro broke the silence.

"I was just kidding." said Huro with a smirk. He turned around and continued to watch the show. Miko just stood there, holding the doorknob, not really moving at all.

"Yeah, funny. I'll see you later." said Miko as he closed the door to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

Miko ran down the streets under the subtle setting of the mid-afternoon sun. The sun was already fading away behind the city buildings and smaller amounts of people were seen walking around. He was running to get back to the studio before the director started the next scene. He was already late and he didn't want to risk anything. Miko sprinted past the gate to studio and noticed Joiku wasn't standing there anymore. Miko started to wonder where Joiku could have gone, when he heard something fall to the ground. He turned around and scanned the area around him. Right there, on the ground, was the cigarettes he had been searching for. Miko bent down, picked them up and ran into the studio doors. Inside, he saw Joiku talking to someone against the wall. The teen Joiku was conversing to had navy blue hair pulled back into a pony tail and dark eyes hidden by oval shaped black glasses. The teen was wearing a tie dye shirt and old jeans. Miko ran up to the two and tapped Joiku on the shoulder.

"Hey Joiku, I got them." said Miko in a loud voice, not really caring if he interrupted what Joiku was doing. Joiku turned around and noticed Miko had his arms stretched out with a pack of cigarettes in his one of his hands.

"Is this it? Don't you have anymore?" he asked looking into the almost empty box. Only about 5 cigarettes were still in the package.

"Yeah, that's all I had left." said Miko. He stopped short, staring at the guy next to Joiku. He looked familiar, like he had seen him a dozen of times. He noticed that the teen was holding was hold some type of a pipe in his hand. Even though Miko didn't have a clue of what the pipe was used for, he knew it had something to do with drugs: Joiku's specialty.

Joiku noticed Miko watching his friend, so he decided to introduce him. "Miko, this is Edo. One of my friends."

"Uhh..." Joiku sighed at the slowness of his co-worker.

"Doe's Digimon ring a name? He plays Joe on that tv show." explained Joiku. Miko now remembered where he had seen that face before. He just couldn't recognize Edo with different clothing.

"Umm Hi...Edo." said Miko. Edo responded with a half-cocked smirk and a peace sign. Miko started to walk away but realized he was missing something.

"Joiku, where's my cap? Please do not tell me you lost it..."

"In the coffee room. I think Kian has--" said Joiku but it was already too late, Miko had already made his way down the hallway. He turned the corner and stopped right before entering the door. He could hear voices from the other side, but he merely thought it was one of the staff members getting something to eat. He turns the knob slowly and halted immediately when he saw what was happening in the room through a small crack. Standing in the middle of the room was Kian...with another woman. Miko knew Kian was attracted to other women, but he would have never guess she would bring somebody to the studio. Miko stood still since the girls didn't notice the door was cracked open a little.

He peaked through the crack, gazing at the expression on Kian face and the soft hands gliding over her slender figure. Kian was still wearing her costume, one of the only thing keeping the soft hands of the teen closely behind her from converging with her smooth skin. Kian rolled her head back from anxiety, just the feeling of having the girl of rub her hands against her waist and sleek stomach, was sending a tingling feeling throughout her body. Miko couldn't make out who the teen was, but he did get a glimpse of her hair: a tainted pink color. He could also see the teen was wearing little to nothing, only a black bra and a blue short skirt with ripples in it. The teen shifted her hands under Kian's shirt, slowly lifting it off of her and throwing it to the side. Kian tried to cover her body, but the teen grabbed Kian's hands and placed them onto her shoulders. Kian now rolled her neck to the side exposing it the girl's hungry lips. The teen bowed her head and dived into Kian's neck, nibbling away, from her ear to her collarbone. Miko could see their smooth bodies gliding against each other's petite form. He couldn't make out the teen's face until she lifted her head, in which Miko almost fell on his back. It was Hinata...his next door neighbor. Miko was speechless. He tried to utter a word, but nothing left his mouth. Hinata, after hearing a disturbance in the hallway, looked up. She could see a set of dark brown eyes looking through the small crack between the door.

"I think we have a visitor..." whispered Hinata into Kian's ear, making her suddenly open her eyes.

Kian looked through the peep crack and saw Miko sitting on the ground, staring back at her. Her face became a bright red from the embarrassment of being caught. She ran over and picked up her shirt to shield her chest from Miko's view. Kian kept her face hidden by looking down while Hinata, however, looked directly into his eyes. She left Kian standing there as she casual walked towards the door, as if nothing happened. When she was at the door, she paused for a second and winked at Miko, then slowly closed the door, leaving Miko sitting in the middle of the hallway. He sat in the hallway, shocked by what he just witnessed. He decided to just forget his hat and leave the studio. He didn't want to remember anything he had seen.

"Maybe something to drink will help...I could use a beer." Miko said as he approached Joiku and Edo. They were smoking with in the studio, filling that familiar stench.

"Hey! Put that stuff out. It smells like shit..." said Miko holding his noise.

"You always say that. Everyday I see you after work, you're smoking a cigarette." said Joiku taking a big puff.

"Whatever. Is there any beer in the green room?"

"I don't think so. There's were only three left."

"Damn..I need something to drink." said Miko leaning against the wall.

"Well, Edo here tells me that he's going out tonight with a couple of his friends from the show. You want to come?"

"Umm...I'll think about, ok? The reason I came back so early because I thought we were supposed to be filming something. What happen?"

"Oh, the director said he had enough Pokemon today. We'll pick up from where we left tomorrow."

"Then I'm going home. See you tomorrow." said Miko as she walked towards door. He was about to close it, when Joiku stopped him.

"Wait! Are coming with Kian and me tonight?" Joiku asked.

"Where are you guys hanging out?" said Miko, leaning inside the building. He really didn't feel like hanging out with tonight. But he decide to give it a try, since he knew he may be able to get a decent drink.

"A club called Ace of Spades in downtown Osaka. It's a little spot where alot of the younger crowd like you, hang out." said Edo. His speech flowed so smoothly, as if he was reading poetry, only pausing at the right moments. Miko felt flattered by the offer, but he didn't really know if he wanted to join them tonight.

"I don't know..." said Miko, looking unsure.

"Quit bitching and come hang with us!!!" shouted Joiku from across the room.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. When do you want meet?" asked Miko.

"We'll meet at the Bandai studio. Hope to see you there." Edo said with a wink. Miko blushed, covering his face from Edo's view.

"I'll be there. See you tonight." said Miko as he closed the door to the studio.

---------------------

Miko shuffled to the door of his apartment and twisted the knob. Surprisingly, the door was still unlock from when he left earlier. His eyes venture around the room. The clothes he picked up earlier seemed as if they were placed in the same place as before. He looked over at the couch and noticed Huro sitll sitting there.

Huro was now in his boxers, which made his face turn bright red, for some reason. Huro sat in his underwear all the time, but this time made Miko glow. He could see something bulging within Huro shorts. He watched as Huro moved his hand from behind his head and onto his manhood. Huro pushed and pulled at it, making it so it felt comfortable against the fabric of his boxers. Miko walked across the room, avoiding contact with Huro, and straight into the bathroom.

"Your home early!" shouted Huro from his seat. He was watching another episode of digimon. An episode was on every time Miko would enter the apartment. he just figured Huro loved to see him self on the tv.

"Yeah, work was canceled today. I'm actually kind of glad." said Miko taking off his jacket. He opened the bathroom door and walked into the living room. Miko tried to avoid the glare of Huro's piece as he walked into the kitchen.

"So do you want to hang out tonight? I heard that a good movie is coming on at 8."

Miko then remembered what Joiku said earlier. "Actually, I was think about going out tonight. Some guy from your job with blue hair asked if I wanted to go."

"Edo? He plays Joe on the show. He asked you to join him?" asked Huro, turning in his seat. He seemed to be interested in what Miko's was saying.

"Yeah. He said some other members of the cast were going too. Joiku told me that he and Kian were going as well."

"Did Edo say who from the cast was going?"

"No. Not really, but I still think I may go. Do you want to come with?" asked Miko. He was holding his breath, hoping that Huro would say yes.

"You know, I really don't hang out that much. I like to stay inside instead of partying like every other teen."

"I'm sure this will be fun. Trust me."

Huro sat there, weighing out his options, wondering if he should risk the night. "Ok, I'll go. But you owe me for this." Miko didn't reply to this, he only smiled and rubbed his hands through his auburn hair.

---------------------

The frigid breeze of the fall air blew through the late afternoon setting, pulling Miko jet black hair along for the ride. The two teen had just left their apartment building and were now walking down the street. They then crossed two streets before reaching a stoplight. A brisk push of air drove into Miko's face, making him reconsider the thin black jacket and jeans he was wearing. He looked over at Huro's outfit, which seemed to fit Miko better. He could make out Huro's slim form through his tight black jeans and blue shirt. Huro noticed Miko staring at his body and he immediately started to check his clothes, as if something was wrong with his look.

"What? Is there something in my hair? Are my jeans torn somewhere I can't see? Is my shirt ripped?" asked Huro, looking concerned.

"Nothing. You look fine. There's nothing wrong with the way you look." said Miko. He decided to look down at the ground so Huro couldn't make out what he was really doing. Huro saw Miko's sappy face and spoke up.

"Hey kid, pick you face from off the floor. We're going to have fun tonight." he said with a smile, and for some reason, this always cheered Miko up.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be dragging my face along like that." replied Miko, looking deep into Huro's dark brunette eyes. He was so transfixed that he almost didn't notice the walking sign appear. Huro had already begun to walk across, leaving him behind. Miko suddenly snapped back to reality and tripped, running to catch up.

Once the moon was set high in the sky, the two made it to the to the studio. As they approached the sign that read "Bandai" in bold neon letters, Edo ran over to introduce the others. He was wearing a placid blue shirt and a small green vest to go over it. For pants, he wore blue jeans that had holes in many different places.

"I'm glad you could make it." said Edo, winking at Miko. He blushed only for it to disappear once he saw Kian. He was scared that she would say something about the time he walked in one her and Hinata. By the looks of it, she seemed as if she wasn't going utter a word. She was just looking down at the brick wall that surrounded the studio, neither smiling or frowning. Hinata was standing behind her, with her arms wrapped around Kian's waist. Hinata was looking straight at him, with a smile that asked for him to keep things quiet and also . Joiku stood in the background next to the wall, trying to light something in his hand Behind him stood a guy leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. He had short blond hair and navy blue eyes. His pants were a dark shade of blue and he wore a red shirt with a red and black jacket over it. The guy slowly turned his head and looked looked directly at Miko, flashing his beautiful set of eyes, that peek over red shaded sunglasses.

"As you know, this Kian, and this Hinata. Hinata plays Mimi on the show and Kian play Misty on her show. I play Joe on my show while Joiku plays some character named Brock. Oh, and mister lone dog over there is---" started Edo before the guy with the blond hair came running over. He pushed past Edo to reached out and grab Miko's hand.

"My name is Yokuya. I play Matt on the show, Digimon. You may have seen me?" he said, taking his other hand and begun slowly massaging Miko's tense hands. Miko tried to think of a moment in which he had ever seen Yokuya play Matt on the show. He could only remember a few times. Any other moment when Yokuya appeared on the TV, Huro would change the channel abruptly, then change back when his part came on. Actually, when Miko put more thought into it, Huro did that for a lot of the other characters. It was one of the reason he didn't stick around during Huro's "Digimon Time". The feeling of someone else's hands jolted Miko back from deep concentration. He looked down to find Huro pulling Miko's hand from Yokuya grasp. Yokuya let go but stood a little closer, getting as he close as he could without touching Huro's face. The two stood toe to toe, as if they were about to fight in the middle of the street. Yokuya smiled and plainly walked back to the wall, wearing a big grin on his face. Huro was fuming, his face red with anger. Miko stood there, crushed by the tension that stood in between the Huro and Yokuya. He didn't have the slightest idea what they were angry about, but he felt the heat coming off their anger.

"Can we leave now? I don't feel like standing here all day." said Miko bluntly.

"Yeah, my tits are freezing up. Let's get the hell out of here." shouted Hinata, with her arms still wrapped around Kian.

"Ok then...let's go." responded Edo. He stopped turned around, leading the others down a street.

They took this main sidewalk further down and then made a turn at an alley. They entered the alley, which was decorated with paper lanterns hanging above and many doors on the back side of the buildings. All sorts of people moved about in the surprisingly bustling scene, due to it's irrelevant size. Miko stood on his toes to look past the crowd. The alley went on for about half a mile, getting bright and full of activity as a person walks deeper inside.

"Where are we? I have never been to this place before..." said Hinata absently. She was turning in circles and look around at the graffiti that painted the walls of buildings.

"It's a little place I found a while back. It's tightly packed, but it has everything. Clubs, food, entertainment, you name it and it's probably here. Here we go." Edo said stopping at a green door with the words "Bloom Room" written over it, "You don't have to worry about your anyone spotting you or anything. Most people don't pay attention to that. It's a free for all place. Anything goes."

"What is it?" asked Miko as he got closer to the door. He could hear a constant rhythm of techno music playing from within.

"Why don't you come in and find out for yourself..." said Edo. He pressed his hand against the door and slowly pushed it open. A vivid display of colors poured onto Miko's face as he peered inside.

The music was now oozing into the alleyway, filling the contracted and concealed district with a pulsating beat. As Miko entered, he could see that the area wasn't huge, but fit a huge amount of people inside. He looked up and could see strobe lights fixed in every corner, making the dance floor into a mini laser show. Most of people dancing held glow lights and other trinkets, turning the room into kaleidoscope of radiant color. To Miko's surprise, Yokuya grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to him. A wave of heat protruded from the two teens as Yokuya forcefully thrust his body on top of Miko's. Miko tried to break away, but Yokuya was stronger than him, not to mention that the dance floor was already too pack to move. He could feel Yokuya's heart beat through the teen's red and black leather jacket. Suddenly Yokuya released his grip from Miko's chest, but did not let go of his hand. He started to walk deeper into the dance floor, pulling Miko along with him. Miko looked back, trying to find someone who would interrupt them by faint chance, but everyone was having their own fun. Kian and Hinata were waving glow sticks in the air while Joiku and Edo were snorting a white substance on a glass table close to the back of the club. Yokuya started to pull at his arms, forcefully making Miko dance with him. He then swung Miko body closer to his own so that there chest were pressed against each other again. Miko moved his head from side to side, trying to avoid Yokuya's hands against his face. Yokuya grabbed his chin and held him steady as dove in closer to Miko's ear. The heat from his breath pierced Miko's ear and made him wince.

"So you're Huro's boyfriend..." Yokuya whispered into his ear. Miko was surprise he could hear him over all the loud music in the background.

"No, we're just roommates."

"You don't have to lie. I already know. Anyone can see it with blind sight. I could sense it in your eyes. You ache for him, for his touch. Like this." said Yokuya as he rubbed his hands along Miko's backside. Miko could feel Yokuya trying to lift his shirt off, so he instantly grabbed his hand and pulled it from behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say." Yokuya responded with a kiss on the lips. Miko squirmed under Yokuya massive strength as he tried to break away, but nothing he did was working.

Miko closed his eyes, wishing the whole ordeal would be over. Miko opened his eyes once more and thought for a second he saw Huro standing off to the left. Huro seemed to have a sullen look upon his face as if something was bothering him. Miko watched out the corner of his eye as Huro walked way deeper into the crowd. He mustered up enough power to push Yokuya off of him and started to search for Huro. After not finding anything, Miko thought his search was useless until he heard a door close near the front of the club. Miko ran out of the green door and back into the alley. The district was surprisingly still congested even though the sun was rising over the street buildings. Miko looked to his left and right, but couldn't find any sign of Huro. He felt as a knife was jabbed into his heart and there was to get it out. Tears began to form in his eyes as he collapsed in the crowded alleyway while night fiends and party-goers passed him by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm done Well here's the third chapter. It's a little shorter than I thought it would be. Oh, and I do not own Digimon or Pokemon**.

* * *

Huro pushed past the heavy crowd as he tried to exit the vibrant district. He pressed past the swirling colors and faces of the beating night life and onto a deserted street. The sun had not risen yet, but it was slowly climbing over the horizon. Huro looked up and could see the shards of daylight that were escaping from behind the city buildings. An early morning chill came rolling down the street, slamming against Huro tight shirt.

"Dammit. I should have brought a jacket..." thought Huro. He started thinking about Miko and his black jacket. Then another image appeared into his head, an image that was tearing at his mere existence. The thought of Yokuya pressing his lips against Miko was etched into his mind. Huro quickly disperse the the thought and started walking down the street.

The sun was now rising above the city when Huro approach a corner on a busy street. He didn't seem to have the an idea of where he was, but it but the bright atmosphere was a nice change of surroundings. All around him, people were moving from one place to another, making the calm city into a bustling network of activity. Huro tried to exit the area as soon as possible so he wouldn't be seen. He turned around to leave, but instead bumped into a little boy, wearing a school uniform. The boy's knapsack fell onto the ground as the boy fell on his back. Huro fell backwards and also landed on his butt.

"Umm..I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going..." said the boy as he picked up the random assortment of papers.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking up. Here's you bag." said Huro. He picked up the boy's bag and held it up for him to grab.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that--" started the boy until he looked at Huro's face. His eyes became bright once he realized who Huro was.

"Uhh, I have to go now." said Huro nervously as he rose from the ground. He reached out his hand to help the boy get up.

"Wait! I know who you are! You're Ta--" uttered the boy before Huro clasped his hands over his mouth. Huro brought his index finger to his lips, signaling the boy to be silent, which in response the boy nodded.

"I watch Digimon almost everyday! I love your character!" the boy shouted. Huro waved his hands nervously, trying to quiet the boy, but it didn't seem to be working. Huro didn't want anyone to know he was just walking around the street in the mere daylight--he would be attacked by thousands of schoolgirls and fans wanting his autograph.

"Well, it was nice to meet a fan, but I must be going..." said Huro as he slowly tired to leave. The boy grabbed his hand before he could disappear into the morning crowd.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Uhh...I'm going home..."

"Can I come with?" the boy asked. Huro looked at the boy's short blond hair and flawless hazel eyes. Even though the two looked nothing alike, the boy reminded Huro of Miko. Maybe it was the way he talked or the way he blinked his eyes, but the young boy seemed to be a spinning image of Miko.

"Are you supposed to be in school right now?" asked Huro.

"Oh, I don't have to go." said the boy with a giant smile.

"I think it would be best if you went to school. You won't get anywhere without a education." said Huro as he started to walk away. The boy ran in front of him, stopping Huro from leaving his sight.

"No, I'd rather stay here with you! It's not everyday you get to meet your hero!" the boy said.

'Hero?...' pondered Huro. He never had someone rate him so highly, let alone think of him as a hero. 'Does this kid really think of me that way?...I just play a character on a TV show...which doesn't pay much...' thought Huro as he remember his last paycheck.

"Ok kid, what's your name?" questioned Huro. He bent down so he could be on the same eye level as the kid.

"My name is Kiyoshi. You're not going to call my parents, are you?" said the boy, looking worried.

"No, I won't call your parents... but only if you do something for me."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Kiyoshi responded. Huro flashed a small grin.

---------------------

Huro sat in a coffee shop across the street from a busy shopping district, taking a long sip of a warm expresso. He put his cup down and sighed as he looked up at Kiyoshi. It was about ten o' clock in the morning and the sun was now in it's regular position over the city of Osaka. Clouds floated by, creating different shapes and illusions within Huro's mind. One of the clouds formed a familiar shape, an oblong image of Miko. Huro stared at the cloud through the coffee shop window, as if it was mocking him or tempting him to smash the glass that blocked the cloud from his presence. He proceeded to stroke the glass, as if he was actually caressing the fluffiness of the cloud itself. He turned around to face Kiyoshi, who was sitting across from him eating chocolate and coffee flavored ice cream. Kiyoshi had the cold mixture all over his mouth, and some even on his nose. He picked up a napkin and rubbed away the sticky mess on his face.

"How old are you Kiyoshi?" asked Huro. He clasped his hands around the coffee cup, but did not raise it off the table.

" 11."

"...Where are your parents right now?"

"You said you weren't going to call my parents if I bought you coffee!"

"Don't worry, I not going to call your parents. I just want to know where they are. I mean, someone has to pick you up after school."

"Oh..., my parents work a lot. My Mom and Dad don't really have time to pick me up or anything, I usually take a train to get to school." said Kiyoshi as he stuffed his mouth full of ice cream.

"Someone your age travels around this city alone?" questioned Huro. Kiyoshi gulped his novelty ice cream and sat in a brief moment of silence.

"It's nothing...I do it all the time..." said Kiyoshi in a hushed voice.

Kiyoshi looked down at the half-empty bowl sitting in front of him before he glanced at Huro. Huro didn't seem to be listening, due to the fact he was gazing out the window. A female server walked from behind the counter and started to make her way to their table. Huro attention was stolen as he turned and witness the waitress walk across the small coffee shop. She wore a white outfit with a red and white plaid apron which held pockets that were full of her notes and used napkins. Her sweet voice, delicate form, and smooth skin showed her as being of young age, but her mangled crimson hair and piercing brown eyes displayed years of heartbreak and despair. Huro's eyes mistakenly drifted down to her bosom, which made him slightly blush, but he noticed a name tag that read "Akina" in blue ink. Huro could tell she was feeling shitty, but she forced on the best smile she could and approached the table. Huro tried to venture deep into her eyes, but Akina kept her view on her work, not looking up once to make contact. She picked up the Kiyoshi's used napkins in silence and tried to grab for his bowl, but he moved it from her reach, making her snap back to reality as if she was under a luxive trance.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" said Kiyoshi, holding the bowl close to him.

"Kiyoshi!" barked Huro, but it was already too late--Akina's face was brimming with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't notice you were still eating." Akina said. Her face flushed a bright color, which she tried to hide behind her hand.

"No, it' s not your fault--" started Huro, but Akina had already rushed back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"What was her problem?" asked Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi stopped short when he saw Huro was looking out the window again. A flat silence fell between them as Huro let himself become drawn into his surroundings. He looked up into sky once more and noticed so many shapes and illusions, even though the one cloud he was searching for was long gone. He referred his attention back to Kiyoshi, who was gazing at him with curiosity.

"Kiyoshi, I know you probably don't know the answer but...what do you do when you care for someone but you don't know how to let them know?" asked Huro. Kiyoshi sat in sullenness, not knowing what to say.

"You're right. I don't know what to say. What makes you ask that?"

The blinding image of Miko entered Huro's mind, and stayed there like a pulsing memory scratched into his pupils. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I like someone close to me."

"So why don't you tell the person how you feel?" replied Kiyoshi.

"Tell them how I feel?"

"Yeah, tell the person how you feel. From what I've heard, that how love and relationships are started. One person confesses their love for the other and the rest is history. Kind of like the love story between Tai and Sora."

"But that's scripted. None of that is real."

"I guess you're right. Hey! Are the digimon on the show real or computerized?" asked Kiyoshi while licking his spoon. Huro softly sighed.

"No, a green screen is used to create the digimon. But that's beside the point."

"If you like someone, you should just tell them and get the pressure off your chest. You will fill a lot better once you have expressed yourself." said Kiyoshi. Huro thought about it for a second and stood up, which made Kiyoshi drop his spoon, "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." said Huro with a smile, "It's about time for you to get home too."

"Wait! I bought you coffee!"

"Oh, I forgot..." said Huro. He bent over his chair and picked up his now slightly warm coffee. He started to walk to the door and glanced over at the counter. He could see Akina hiding her face once more as he passed by. Huro stopped for a second at the front door, giving her his attention, before pushing it open and vanishing into the afternoon traffic scene.

"Hey! Come back!" demanded Kiyoshi, as he stood in the window of the coffee shop, watching his hero walk away.

------------------

Huro continued strolling until he came upon a side street leading up to a small gate, which held elegant homes surround by giant timber that decorated the area with a green brilliance. The sun was now lowering itself behind the trees, displaying a prism effect throughout the tiny neighborhood. Huro unlatched the gate and shlepped along, letting his eyes speculate the beauty of the neighborhood. Each house was set high above the street, where a set of stairs surrounded by wooden architect, connect to the front door. Huro walked down to a house with a number 6, gold plated and placed on a wooden plank next to the stairs. He proceed to climb the stairs, which creaked with every step. Once he made it to the top, he rang the doorbell and waited. Huro could hear noise from behind the door and someone slowly approaching it. After a loud click, the door opened to reveal a young lady, with brunette hair that stop right before her shoulder and curved back and pretty brown eyes. Once she recognized her visitor, she leaning on the door and smiling.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Taichi...What brings you here? Work doesn't start for two more hours. You're not looking for a ride, are you? You kind of pass the studio on your way over here." she said, snickering.

"No "Sora", I'm not here for that." Huro said with a smile before changing his mood, "I need to talk."

The young woman frowned, but quickly changed her smile to an understanding one. "Sure, come on in, but I'm keeping a tab on everything you eat. And stop calling me Sora, when we aren't at work. You know my name's Okiana."

"I know, but Sora sounds better." chuckled Huro as he entered the house.

"Who's at the door, honey?" called a voice from a different room in the house. From down a hallway, in walked a young man with dark crimson hair that laid perfectly on his head and dark coffee eyes. Once the young teen saw Huro, he walked over and gave him a firm handshake, almost knocking the coffee cup from Huro's hand. 'How can someone who plays Izzy be so different in real life?' pondered Huro as he smiled

"Hey bud! How it going?" shouted the young teen after he let go of Huro's hand.

"So far, so good, Gangi. How's it going?"

"Everything is great! What brings you all the way over here?" asked Gangi.

Huro took in a deep sigh and sat in a chair set in the kitchen area. He placed his coffee cup down and let his head hang between his legs. Suddenly like a rushing train, the image of Yakuya and Miko slammed into his vision. No matter how many times he blinked, the image blazed in front of him. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt as if he was going to hurl. He grasp the table and wrapped his other hand around his stomach. He looked and noticed that Gangi and Okiana was standing over him.

"Are you okay? Should we call someone?" asked Okiana jokingly, but still looking worried.

"I need to talk to you guys. About Miko...and love." said Huro. As he and the others sat in silence, a bird chirped outside, flying from tree to tree while the sun slowly fell behind the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: after a long hiatus, I'm back! Hopefully I will be able to continue this story )

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon**

A short man with thick mustache, a smug look on his face, and a huge tag on his pale brown shirt that read "Head Manager", walked through a small kitchen filled with oversized steaming coffee machines. He walked out of the kitchen and over to a door labeled "Employee Room". He leaned his heavy-set body against the imitation wooden door, as if he was trying to pry the door off it's brackets. From the outside, he could hear a someone taking a midday nap on the job. Frustrated, he quicky retrieved a key from around his neck and crammed it into the keyhole present on the door. He gave the doorknob a few turns flug it open. Inside, the room was no bigger than a bathroom, suprisingly filled with a candy machine, a table, and a couple of chairs. Laying with her face down, was a young woman in a simple white dress and a red and white plaid apron. Her hair fell limp over the side of the table, giving an appearance as if she was dead, but a soft snore uttered every minute let the manager know he didn't have to call 911.

"Get up Akina!" he said in annoyed voice, "You're break is over!"

She groaned, then slowy picked up her head to come face to face with angry troll leaning over her, "Uhh, you're too close. What time is it?"

"It's closing time! Now get up and gather the extra napkins off the table," he said standing up straight and adjusting his mustache, "Unless you would rather go without your paycheck?"

Akina merely forced a fake smile on as she got up, walked out of the employee room, and into the main lobby. She picked up a broom and started sweeping everything in a random corner. She stopped for a second to look out the front panel window. The streets lights were already blazing and the sidewalks were filled it's usual crowd of early club-hoppers. Wearing bright clothes and carrying glowsticks, a group of laughing teens passed the window, on their way to dance till the morning.

Akina sighed as she watched them pass her view and further down the street. She finished sweeping the dust around the tables and put up the broom she was using. She walked behind the counter and towards the employee room. When she reached the door, it was suprisingly closed. She tried pushing several times, but it wouldn't budge. As she tried to force the door open, Akina could have sworn she heard someone behind the door moving around and a sound that resembled that of someone sniffing their nose.

"Is someone in there?" Akina shouted through the door.

"Huh?" said a voice from inside, "Oh, sorry."

The sound of moving objects was made as the door became acessible. It swung open to reveal another girl in the same uniform as Akina. She had short purple hair done up with fuzzy ties and bows and teal eyes, but they seemed to be contacts. She also seemed to have a bruise on her face but did a pretty good job covering it up. She was using one hand to lean on the door frame while she swung a small blue purse with the other.

"Akina? What are you still doing here?" said the young woman. Akina looked right passed the girl to see a table covered in white powder. The girl moved to the side, blocking Akina's view, "Do you need something?"

"I had to work late. Oh," said Akina, taken back a little, "Haiyun, can you pass me my coat?"

"Sure, " The girl replied as she grabbed Akina's and her coat as well, "I'll walk with you. I need a break anyway."

The two girls walked out of the employee room and through the front door. The air was brisk, but it seemed routined in the autumn season. They crossed the street and started walking before either one said anything. Akina peered from the corner of her eye to see Haiyun doing the same. She quickly turned away.

"So, how's your kid? I remember you had to take a couple of days off becuase she was sick." Haiyun finally said.

Akina laughed a little, but in a way that made her from afterwards, "She's not my daughter. My sister died in a car accident and...well...I was there to pick up the pieces. Her husband left the child on my family's doorstep. No one knows where he is now. I was in my second year of college. I felt bad, because the kid didn't have anyone to care of her, so I dropped out and took full custody of Mi."

"Sound like a big life change. At least it's nice to have someone who loves you, even considering the conditions..."

"Don't get wrong," started Akina, "I love Mi, it's just that--"

Suddenly a tinted grey car pulled up next to the ladies. It continued to ride their trail all the way down the street until they reached a stoplight. Akina kept peeking over, making sure the car really was following them, "Do you see that car?"

"No." Haiyun quickly replied. The way she said it made Akina's mind run with questions. She didn't have time to ask them because Haiyun had already begun to walk across the busy street. She started to speed up her walking, almost leaving Akina standing there. The two crossed the intersection, Akina looking back the whole time. Once they were the other side, the light turned green and the grey car sped up to the ladies's side once again.

"Are you sure you don't know this car?" questioned Akina. She was now looking directly at the car. It seemed as if someone inside was looking back at her.

"I said No."

At that point, the person in the car pressed hard on the gas, sending the grey vehicle flying down the block. Akina could see that the car was being parked and someone had turned off the engine. From the driver side, a tanned man wearing a black hoodie opened the door and stepped out the vehicle. He started walking towards the girls while a slim pale guy wearing sleek glasses climbed out the other side. As they got closer, Akina could tell that the pale guy was carrying something that resembled a lead pipe.

"Haiyun, what's going here?!" Akina tried to whisper, but it came out more like a yell. She wasn't liking the situation at all and wanted to just run, but her legs weren't moving. The guys were getting pretty close now. Now that she could see their faces, they seemed very familar, as if they could be famous.

"Shh...just leave it to me,"she responed as the guys finally stopped right in front of her, "What do you want Edo? And who is this?"

The guy with the glasses smiled,"I surprised you have such a strong tongue today. I guess sucking so many guys leaves a little taste of testerone in your mouth. Oh, and this guy? He's a good friend of mine. His name is Joiku."

"That's nice you have a play friend but you didn't answer my question, why are you here?!" she shouted.

"Fiesty aren't we? I hope you remember the last time you got out of line..." Edo said, smiling devilishly. Akina remembered the covered bruise she saw on Haiyun face earlier.

The other guy, who seemed to be just standing there like a brick soldier, finally spoke, "We want the powder."

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Haiyun in a calm voice. Akina started to back away from Haiyun. Even she couldn't understand what was going on, she knew it was stupid to stay there.

"You exactly what he's talking about. The blow. Where is it?" Edo barked.

"I just told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!" Edo shouted, "I know you took it from me. Where is it?! Did you and this bitch snort it all?"

Akina had a scared look on her face. The more everyone shouted, the more she wanted to crawl into a secluded corner. All of a sudden, Akina broke free of her bondage to the ground and started to run. She ran past the two men and jetted as fast she could down the street.

"Fuck! Don't let her get away!" Edo told Joiku as he threw him the pipe. Joiku knodded and started to chase after Akina.

"Don't stop Akin--" started Haiyun before Edo punched her in the mouth. Her whole body went flying into the pavement, where a small trickle of bood poured from the back of her head.

Akina continued to run down the barren sidewalk. She looked behind to find Joiku close on her tail. Tears began to flow from eyes as pushed her legs to the limit. Akina noticed she was a couple of blocks from her house. She dug deep in her pocket, searching for the keys to her apartment. When she couldn't find them, her heart dropped twice as hard. She must have left them at work. Now Akina was losing power and started ot slow down. With her last bit of power, she decided to scream out for help.

"Someone! Help me! Help m--" was all she could spurt out before the lead pipe dug deep into her skull. Her eye rolled into the back of her head as she fell face down on the ground. The street were still empty and an foggy silence creeped into the area. Above, clouds began to cover the area, as if to cover up what had been done. A couple of moments later, small droplets of rain fell from the sky, and landed on the sidewalk, in a puddle of blood, and onto Akina's motionless body.

--------------------------

"It's raining outside." said Miko as he pulled the curtain within his tiny apartment. It had been almost a full day, and Huro still hadn't made it back. Miko palms started sweating and his began to spin like a cheap carnival ride. "_Where is he?...Is this all because of_..."

"Don't worry Miko. He'll be back soon." said Kian. Even though it seemed like she was reading his mind, there was no way she could tell how he really felt, how he begged for that night to have never taken place.

Miko turned away from the small window and waddled over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, only to find the usual assortments of oddities of food which took up space there as if they were kept for storage. No real food was inside there. He turned around to Hinata and Kian, who were sitting down on the couch and watching TV. Digimon to be precise.

"I hope he shows up. We have a taping tommorow and I would hate for the director to lose his "star" actor..." Hinata snapped. She dug her hand into a bowl of popcorn, which Miko had just popped, spilling large amounts of it on the floor.

Miko pulled the bowl away in pure anger, "Dammit! Can't you fucking control yourself?!"

Hinata, taken back, tried to attack with twice as much anger, "What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted. The room grew silent. Even the TV seemed to be put on mute.

"Nothing. Just stop-- it's nothing." Miko replied. He placed the popcorn down and slumped away into his room. He slammed the door, not even caring that a vase in the kitchen came crashing down from the vibrations. Back on the couch, Kian was giving Hinata a scowling look as she got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and pulled at her orange hair. She didn't usually care about things, but for some reason, just a little, Miko's problems were bothering her and for the first time in a long time, she felt concerned.

Inside the room, Miko sat on his bed, staring at the blank wall. There was a window on the wall behind him, but he didn't feel like looking through it. He layed his head down on his pillow and continued to stare off into the blank space. He closed his eyes and visions from the night before flashed through his head as if he was driving through a tramatic movie at high speeds. Not wanting to remember anything, Miko tried his hardest to force himself to sleep. Moments later, he finally did fall asleep, but a small tear ran from the corner of his eye to the soft pillow below. Outside, the rain had stopped.


End file.
